


poly smut ft. ushi and daichi

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, double penetration yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: HOLY SHIT AONES SIZE kill me omg just- okay you know what? dadchi and Ushi DP pls -bomb babe (hot damn)





	poly smut ft. ushi and daichi

“How do you want us?” Daichi asked, hand on your throat. He was behind you, grinding against your ass, other hand on your breast. Ushijima was in front of you, hands gripping your sides hard enough to bruise, mouth on your shoulder, leaving marks. His eyes flicked up to you, curious.

“I want you both inside of me, please,” you said a hands tugging at either boy’s hair.

Ushijima gave a rumble low in his throat, peeled your panties off, and pulled you backwards on top of him, until you were straddling him. He sunk inside of you immediately, making you cry out, hands grabbing at his. He held his hands up so you could brace against him as Daichi got into place behind you. You let out a long whimper as Daichi slid inside of you, your head hanging forward, hair around your face. You felt filled to the brim, stretched to your limits, incredible.

They both started moving at the same time, making you quiver and shake from the sensation. You were probably a good half to two thirds of the way to coming already, you figured. “Fuck,” you drew out the word, squeezing hard on Ushijima’s hands, trying to keep relaxed elsewhere. It just felt so damn incredible, you wanted to tense up to keep them in. After a few moments, you eased up on Wakatoshi’s hands and used his chest for balance instead. You started moving your hips along with them, and Daichi’s hand found it’s way down to your clit and started rubbing, making you tense, then relax, and shake even harder than before.

They sped up to their usual relentless pace, now Daichi was holding your hips in place and Wakatoshi rubbing at your clit. It was a good thing, too, because you were on the verge of coming, and you didn’t think you could hold yourself up. Ushijima could feel you were close. He put his hand around your throat to hold you up a little, and said, “Come for me.” 

That last bit sent you over the edge, leaning back onto Daichi for support. You mostly heard both of your boyfriends say, “Good girl.” before coming themselves, still buried in you. You and Daichi laid down next to Wakatoshi, basking in the afterglow. You could feel their come leaking out both of your holes, and the only thing you could think to say was, “Round two?”


End file.
